The Last One With A Soul
by dread zanku
Summary: A story that involves nothing with MTG ecept for the cards.


I do not own _Wizards of the Coast _or any thing that is associated with that company tho I would love to but this story is not based upon any book or any thing except for the card names and abilities and if you are from Wizards I would love for you t o try and sue me for copyright infringement then I can countersue for slander and defamation of character and be able to have you pay my college loans off.

Now that my "standard" disclaimer is set up some back story of this story which includes myself and my own tournament tested deck. I thought this up at a regional tournament this pass summer so here it is. Send all comments to send all lawsuit info to (Which is an actual email)

So the place the 45th annual world MTG tournament (if you are reading this and do not know what MTG stands for turn away and never look back for there is an arrow coming strait for your head shot by Llanyies.) in the _Magic Arena_ so it is a usual stadium seating for hundreds of people and a football field sized arena full of tables for competition. We are going to start with the finals.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats the finals are about to begin." said the synthesized voice of John Madden who is not alive but a federal law states he must announce all events.(I hate Madden)

The crowded halls emptied with in second of the announcement.

" Now welcome the finalists to the main stage. First we have the fighter known too all wether friend or foe by only Snake. She is a 17 year old highschool senior and wants the pride to be the first female champion since Jen " Fire Eater" back at the second tournament, and the prize money for college. She has won 14 regional titles and has made it to worlds last year but was defeated in the 3rd round. She uses a green that ironically dose not have a single snake creature within it's folds."

The crowd roars as the huge doors at the south end of the field open and she steps out. She slowly walks to the stage her brown hair flowing lightly at her shoulder leading down to her dark green blouse and matching skirt that came to the mid thigh barely. She was about five foot six and wore black street shoes and a belt that was suppose to carry her deck but she was forced to give it to the officials for shuffling and authorization earlier this morning. When she finally made it to the stage the announcer started her opponent introduction.

"Now her opponent is a person who has won 2 regional, 4 division, and 12 local tournament the bare minimum to qualify for worlds he is virtually unknown as a fighter but he defeated each of his opponents this week in under six turns and one match they said they had too withdraw even last years champion Lance "Bounce" has given up the game on the third turn against him his name is "the Hatred". He plays a black deck that also has no _Hatreds _in his deck he too will be fighting for a world's fist the first person who has the lowest previous record to win worlds."

With that the north doors open and he steps out he has long black hair down to his mid back in dread locks with tiny metal clasps attached to each end. He is dressed in a black trench coat that dose not sway as he walks and it covers his arms pass his fingers, he wears a black t-shirt and black pants with a single chain hanging to what one would assume to be his wallet. He swiftly make his way to the stage and stands next to the table stating Snake square in the eyes unblinking, until she looks over at the announcer.

"Well now that both players have arrived the chairman would like to say a few words. Mr. Chairman."

"Yes john, welcome all his year should be a great final battle and remember audience that if you shout out advice you will be removed and fined $300. Fighters you remember that this match of one will determine the champion of this year and the$100,000 grand prize as well as the chance to go any way were in the world for two weeks all expenses paid. But most important fighters you must have fun now shake hands sit begin ladies first."

Snake extends her hand toward Hatred he swiftly sheds his trench coat tossing it off the stage hitting the ground with a thud and shakes her friendly hand. The pair break and sit down their decks reshuffled by official and placed were they need to be. Snake grabs her first seven cards hatred stays his hand.

"I play one forest and treetop scout (1/1 tap: add one G). Go."

He grabs his hand of eight . He plays a swamp and dark ritual 3 Putrid Imps (1/1 discard gain flying) he taps the table signaling his turn is over.

"Okay..." she draws "I play a forest and tap both and my elf to play Trained Armodon (3/3) done"

He draws his card and plays another swamp and a lotus petal for 0 (tap add 1 colorless) and plays Wall of shadows (0/1 whenever a creature deals damage to it reduce it to zero) and he taps the table again.

"Lets get serious then Hatred." as she says this a small smirk comes upon his face. "What is so funny Hatred." she slams her hand into the table.

"Fine lets get serious Snake or shall I call you by your real name."

"Go ahead and call me Lisa I don't care..."

He cuts her off "Not that name but Hrasisha that is who I want to fight here and now."

She stands up and clutches her gut "Fine you want to fight Hrasisha, the Rejected you will" at that her gut rips open and a woman about 25 dressed the same as Snake but has a dark black colored hair. Is standing out of Snakes ripped open chest she has a slight green light emitting from her.

"Lets fight you bastard Hatred."

"If you are going to fight me then call me by my real name as well bitch. Call me Reaver ,the One Who Steals Souls."

"Holy fuck you are the Reaver and you have come for me I'm out of here."

She tries to open a portal but Reaver's Wall of Shadow prevents her from entering it.

"How the hell you can summon in mortal form?"

"Who said this is my mortal form Hrasisha unlike you and your sisters I have reason to hide my energy from the others. For I unlike you was not born from magic _I am magic_." he finally stands up and his black t-shirt and pants are transforms into armor that covers his whole body, while his coat flies towards him and is crafted into thick leathery wings that are twice his height the chain turns into his armored tail, this long dread locks are forged into thick black curved horns that sprout out of his head. "Now the Rejected I shall destroy your body and take your soul let us continue the match. I believe it was your turn."

"All right but let us continue with a real game let me summon my creatures raw power."

"I would have it not other way."

She nods and her green light broke off and made two trees arise behind her then the trees gave off a light and the trumpet of an elephant roared throughout the arena and up in the tree a slender young man stood watching ever vigilant. The trees bent aside and large elephant with a rider stepped next to Harasisha. While she was summoning her creatures Reaver just spread his wings and three little imps with wings wrapped around them flew out and the ground started to ooze black his long dark shadow separated from him and fell underneath his imps.

"Alight it is my turn" she yelled form across the arena. "I play a forest" another tree arose from the ground " and Nantuko blight cutter (2/2 pro. Black threshold get +1+1 for every black permeant) I attack with my trained armodon." A grasshopper like creature shoot out from the treetops and her elephant stormed across the field at full speed headed straight for reaver

"I block with my wall of shadows." the shadow moved in front of the imps and stood up encasing the elephant in darkness that made it turn around and slowly walked back to it's owners side.

"Now the fun begins." he draw his only card he taps all three mana sources " I play Hidden Horror and sacrifice one imp(4/4 when it comes into play sac a creature or hidden horror goes to the graveyard) the ground opens and a huge worm like creature springs to life and eats one of the little imps that shrieks as he is bitten in half. " now go"

She looks on in amazement as his creature is savagely ripped apart _his own creature he would subject his own creature to such torture _she thought. "Okay I draw and play emerald medallion" an elf jumped out of the trees and knelt giving her a box she opened it and took out a small neckless which she put around her neck. Now I attack with both my Armodon and Blightcutter."

"I block your elephant with my wall and your nantuko with my horror. So none of your creatures die."

"Okay...go then."

He drew his card and said "I play dragon shadow on my horror (+1+0 and fear) and attack you for 5 which you cannot block." His worm skittered across the field pass the returning elephant and grasshopper and reared up in front of it's target and struk her chest sending her back into a tree and it left a giant cut across her in the same place that shee cut out of snake not even five minutes ago. "It is your turn if you can even stand up."

"Of course I can stand I am only at 15 I still have time." She stood up and grabed her bare stomach and drew her next card "shit" she yelled out "I attack with all three creatures."

"Fine I block only the armodon. With wall of shadows."

"Big mistake I play three slavan might's powering up my Blight cutter to a 11/11 you are at 8."

The grasshopper stared to run even faster and slammed his sword into Reaver's wing cutting it off and the elf scratched his face. His wing shrived back to a coat as it fell from his body.

"That was an okay move but now you have sealed your fate you are all taped out and at my mercy. And your turn is not over yet during your discard phase I play Call of the Demon."

She looked at him confusely "I have never heard of that card."

"That is because it is from the newest set the one I made. When ever a player loses more than ten life in a turn is the only way to play this at any time. It allows me to find two creatures in my deck and puts them in to play for nothing. I choose two Avatars of Woe. No your turn is over and I draw for my turn. I attack you with both Avatars of woes and Hidden Horror all of which is from feared sources so you take 15 and you die." The avatars and worm encircle the female fighter and strike all sides causing her to be ripped in thirds and a green sphere hovers were she was once standing. Reaver grabs his fallen coat and retreive a small lantunr that is full of multi colored lights " Feed my beasts you have lead me to victory over the last of the magic born. He points to the crfowd they were silent from shock and petrified but what they saw happen to Snake and from there on out. The creatures all took life from out of Reavers deck and started feasting upon the human flesh and souls some that were able to run were stopped cold by the walls of shaodows that engulfed them and eat thier flesh and spit out thier bones for the imps to play with. While Reaver took th small ball of light and shoved it into the full lanturn. Once every human was consumed the creatures took thier place back in his deck and reaver opened a portal and steped though.

Well wasn't that a wounderful thought for me to have at regionals this pass summer.

But if you are a psych dude do not e-mail me saying I need clinical help and give me your office hours I am already in court mandadeted psych thing so FUCK OFF DOC. Every one else feel free to review.


End file.
